


Hindsight is 20/20

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been the pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight is 20/20

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://tinyurl.com/75ndrvq
> 
> (Okay, I fudged the positioning of the hands a bit. And probably science. CLOSE ENOUGH.)

It might have been the pants.

He’d never worn corduroy before, or really, ever heard of it. Regular khaki or plaid linen pants had worked fairly well for him and he’d been more than happy to stick with what was already in his closet. But when the winter days had moved in and January had reminded him that winter could tend to be, well, cold, Doc figured it might well be time to find a new favorite type of trousers to wear everyday. He’d purchased a pair - not that he’d ever tell Marvelous that he hadn’t just walked out the door with them, but he wasn’t quite as much a pirate at heart as, say, Luka - and that was his first time wearing them around the entire day. They were warm, to be sure, matched his wardrobe, and Doc couldn’t help but be amused at the constant puffing sound they made as he walked.

Of course, it could have also been the socks. As much as he adored his argyle selection (and would absolutely love to have some in the plaid variety, but those seemed far more difficult to find), again, nights on the galleon were getting chilly and his toes were feeling the effects. So after he’d purchased the new pants, Doc had also picked up a few pairs of nice, thick, wool socks. They kept his feet toasty warm and he couldn’t have been happier with them.

If he really wracked his brain, Doc would also remember the hour spent hunched over his work desk, stumped beyond belief at a certain upgrade he was working on for the Mobirates, and the number of times he’d reach up to muss his hair up royally in frustration. It was a bad habit, to be sure, but he’d never thought it could lead to what had happened at the dinner table.

But thinking of all of this was nowhere near his priorities when he sat next to Gai at the table, pretending to be interested in the food alone while waiting for Gai’s hand to snake its way out of view. The possible downsides of his chosen outfit were definitely out of mind as Gai’s hand went about deftly unfastening the wooden button of his pants and sneaking inside his boxers.

And when the searching skin of that hand made it through the boxers’ folds, the static shock that hit them both simultaneously wiped pretty much everything from both of their minds, anyway.

So yes, looking back, Doc could easily see how easily he could have prevented it. Then again, he wasn’t entirely sure he would want to.


End file.
